Real world scenes can have contrast ratios of 50,000:1 between the brightness of the brightest highlights and the darkest shadows. Many conventional image formats and image rendering devices (such as digital projectors, computer monitors, and the like) are only capable of reproducing contrast ratios of a few hundred to one. In such file formats it is not uncommon for pixel brightness values to be specified using one 8-bit number per colour.
High dynamic range (“HDR”) image formats permit recording contrast ratios that are significantly greater than those of conventional 8-bit image formats. For example, some HDR formats use 16 or 32 bits per colour to represent different levels of brightness.
One way to obtain image data for high dynamic range images is to acquire multiple images with conventional imaging equipment at different exposure levels. This technique is described, for example, in Debevec et al. Recovering High Dynamic Range Radiance Maps from Photographs, Proceedings of SIGGRAPH 97, Computer Graphics Proceedings, Annual Conference Series, pp. 369-378 (August 1997, Los Angeles, Calif.), Addison Wesley, Edited by Turner Whitted. ISBN 0-89791-896-7, which is hereby incorporated herein by reference.
A problem is that the multiple images need to be aligned with one another. This makes it necessary to use a tripod in most cases. Further, setting a camera to take multiple images appropriate for combination into an HDR image requires significant knowledge regarding the appropriate combination of exposures to use for each of the images.
HDR images are becoming mainstream. There is a need for methods and apparatus for easily acquiring HDR images.